Marc-André Caron
Marc-André Caron is a French Canadian brickfilmer.Bricks in Motion account He is known for brickfilms including The LEGO Ghostbusters Movie, Awesome Simpsons LEGO Movie Couch Gag Intro, LEGO Ghostbusters in 2 minutes, and the series [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLRRCRAz9rkfGmlP8YKK2IR2RWYCw5XX9u Ninjago : Rise of the Nindroïds].YouTube channel He also co-created the Canadian brickfilm festival Ciné Brique. A major source of inspiration for him to begin brickfilming came from stop-motion animation works by Patrick Boivin.Website post about Patrick Boivin's animations Filmography |- | 2011 || Team Norac || |- | 2011 || Intimidation: faire comme si la personne n'existait pas || |- | 2011 || Snow what? || Mega Bloks Halo Toymation Video Contest fourth place winner |- | 2011 || Le Père-LEGO || |- | 2012 || Coupures en bloc || |- | 2012 || Galactic Encounter || |- | 2012 || François LÉGO - La CAQ attaque || |- | 2012 || Easter 2012 || EASTER Brickfilming Festival 2012 entry |- | 2012 || JuraBrick Park || |- | 2012 || Mon prof d'histoire || |- | 2012 || Plus qu'un prof || |- | 2012 || LEGO City || |- | 2012 || Même les LEGO manifestent... || |- | 2012 || Ninja BBQ[https://monsieurcaron.wordpress.com/2012/07/13/ninja-bbq/ Ninja BBQ website post][https://web.archive.org/web/20130626135345/http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ztV_1yUrYY Ninja BBQ YouTube archive] || Commissioned by THE BRICK SHOW |- | 2012 || Pink in Space || |- | 2012 || How to make a Monster || CABBAB #15: "Creuser" third place entry |- | 2012 || The Werewolf || |- | 2012 || Blue Moon Station || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2012 entry |- | 2012 || Mirage[https://monsieurcaron.wordpress.com/2012/09/22/mirage/ Mirage website post] || Commissioned by THE BRICK SHOW |- | 2012 || The Zombies || ReBrick Flick Halloween Competition finalist |- | 2012 || Gold Fish[https://monsieurcaron.wordpress.com/2012/10/10/gold-fish/ Gold Fish website post][https://web.archive.org/web/20140311093246/http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xRqAVmWvquw Gold Fish YouTube archive] || Commissioned by THE BRICK SHOW |- | 2012 || La force de la multitude - Webster || |- | 2012 || Monster SWAT || Commissioned by THE BRICK SHOW ReBrick Flick Halloween Competition finalist |- | 2012 || I am Santa || |- | 2012 || Waiting for Santa || Christmas in a Minute entry |- | 2012 || Mad Science Fair || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest X entry |- | 2013 || Mama, I Gotta Pee [http://marcandrecaron.com/maman-jai-envie/ Mama, I Gotta Pee website post] || Commissioned by THE BRICK SHOW |- | 2013 || Tout le bloc en parle || |- | 2013 || Green Ninja Power || |- | 2013 || Magnetic Iron Man || |- | 2013 || The Dino-Bus || ''The LEGO Movie'' ReBrick Film Competition entry |- | 2013 || Jo Slei - L'Armée de Marteaux || Official music video |- | 2013 || Evil Mr. Gold || |- | 2013 || The Hulk Breakup [http://marcandrecaron.com/quand-hulk-casse/ The Hulk Breakup website post] || Commissioned by THE BRICK SHOW |- | 2013 || Ninjago : Rise of the Nindroïds - Episode 1 : A New Enemy || Co-production with Max Yang |- | 2013 || Ninjago Rise of the Nindroïds - Episode 2 : Trouble With a Mech || Co-production with Max Yang |- | 2013 || Ninjago : Rise of the Nindroïds - Episode 3 : Losing a Friend || Co-production with Max Yang |- | 2013 || BrickFête Montréal : November 23-24 at Centre Pierre Charbonneau || |- | 2013 || BazzoShake en LEGO || |- | 2013 || Holiday Elves || |- | 2013 || Battle of Smallville || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 11 entry |- | 2014 || Projet Propulsion 2014 || Created in collaboration with Commission scolaire de la Pointe-de-l'Île, The LEGO Foundation, WB Games Montréal, and Brault & Bouthillier Éducation |- | 2014 || Awesome Simpsons LEGO Movie Couch Gag Intro || |- | 2014 || A LEGO Brickumentary || Animator of these shots |- | 2014 || Ça commence bien - Intro en LEGO || |- | 2014 || The LEGO Ghostbusters Movie || |- | 2014 || Ciné Brique : Canada's First Brickfilm Festival || |- | 2014 || Ad for Laser-Jeux || Commissioned by Laser-Jeux |- | 2015 || Ninjago : Rise of the Nindroïds - Episode 4 : Missing Brother || Co-production with Max Yang |- | 2015 || Ninjago : Rise of the Nindroïds - Episode 5 : Black Ice || Co-production with Max Yang |- | 2015 || Teaser: The Walking Dead - Wasted Time || |- | 2015 || Le Tricolore gonflé à bloc [http://marcandrecaron.com/le-tricolore-gonfle-a-bloc/ Le Tricolore gonflé à bloc website post] || Commissioned by La Presse+ |- | 2015 || The Walking Dead - LEGO Daryl Dixon // Smoke || |- | 2015 || The Brick Race: F1 Grand Prix Canada || Commissioned by La Presse+ |- | 2015 || Brick to the Future || |- | 2015 || Mysterious gift | Day 1 | LEGO City Advent Calendar 2015 || |- | 2015 || A new friend | Day 2 | LEGO City Advent Calendar 2015 || |- | 2015 || Skating time | Day 3 | LEGO City Advent Calendar 2015 || |- | 2015 || Unikitty's gift | Day 4 | LEGO City Advent Calendar 2015 || |- | 2015 || Is there a pilot in the plane? | Day 5 | LEGO City Advent Calendar 2015 || |- | 2015 || Emmet's having trouble... as always | Day 6 | LEGO City Advent Calendar 2015 || |- | 2015 || Snow fight | Day 7 | LEGO City Advent Calendar 2015 || |- | 2015 || We need some light | Day 8 | LEGO City Advent Calendar 2015 || |- | 2015 || You shall not... seat ? | Day 9 | LEGO City Advent Calendar 2015 || |- | 2015 || Dangerous Christmas tree | Day 10 | LEGO City Advent Calendar 2015 || |- | 2015 || Time of the Doctor | Day 11 | LEGO City Advent Calendar 2015 || |- | 2015 || The Doctor is Back | Day 12 | LEGO City Advent Calendar 2015 || |- | 2015 || That's a joke | Day 13 | LEGO City Advent Calendar 2015 || |- | 2015 || I'm Batman , who else? | Day 14 | LEGO City Advent Calendar 2015 || |- | 2015 || Holy Brick, it's Robin | Day 15 | LEGO City Advent Calendar 2015 || |- | 2015 || MonsieurCaron's under arrest | Day 16 | LEGO City Advent Calendar 2015 || |- | 2015 || Cop makes me push | Day 17 | LEGO City Advent Calendar 2015 || |- | 2015 || Can you find a name for it | Day 18 | LEGO City Advent Calendar 2015 || |- | 2015 || Cake and Music | Day 19 | LEGO City Advent Calendar 2015 || |- | 2015 || Let it snow, let it go | Day 20 | LEGO City Advent Calendar 2015 || |- | 2015 || Ninjago and marshmallow | Day 21 | LEGO City Advent Calendar 2015 || |- | 2015 || It's rocket science today | Day 22 | LEGO City Advent Calendar 2015 || |- | 2015 || Spaceship, Spaceship, SPACESHIP | Day 23 | LEGO City Advent Calendar 2015 || |- | 2015 || Last day before Chrismas | Day 24 | LEGO City Advent Calendar 2015 || |- | 2016 || Space Worms || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XII entry |- | 2016 || Don't mind the mess || |- | 2016 || Top 1 reason to clean the snow off your car || |- | 2016 || Ninjago : Rise of the Nindroïds - Episode 6 : Ninja of Steel || Co-production with Max Yang |- | 2016 || Brick my Life || |- | 2016 || LEGO Ghostbusters in 2 minutes || |- | 2016 || Who they gonna call? || |- | 2016 || Ada Lovelace's life in LEGO bricks || |- | 2017 || Stormtrooper Jef || |- References Category:Canadian brickfilmers Category:French Canadian brickfilmers